Gracias al Facebook!
by rusa-ranmayakane-zk
Summary: AU... Ranma y Akane son amigos desde la secundaria. Internet los acercara mas de lo que ellos imaginaron... NUEVO AVISO IMPORTANTE!
1. Facebook

**Hola gente! **

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**este es mi nuevo fanfic. es un AU. hace tiempo que tenia ganas de hacer uno y de pronto se me ocurrio esta historia y dije ¿por que no? asi que aca estamos...**

**el ranking es por las escenas de sexo, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo. estan avisados!**

**ranma no me pertenece sino seria millonaria...**

**bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia...**

**nos vemos abajo**

0

0

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS AL FACEBOOK!<strong>

* * *

><p>0<p>

Ranma estaba sentado frente a su computadora después de un día agotador en el dojo. Su padre había estado molestándolo con sus alumnos, ya que, algunos se habían atrasado con los pagos. Siempre codicioso, pensó. Llegando a su departamento encontró a Shampoo preparando la cena. Trato de aparentar y comió lo que había preparado pero lo que no le gustaba era que, estando separados, ella aun seguía entrando en su casa. Luego de muchos luchar logro que se fuera.

Agotado física y psíquicamente, tomo una cerveza y abrió su facebook, se encontró con los anuncios de lo mejores Okonomiyaquis de Ukyo, algunas frases sin sentido por parte de Mouse al escribir sin sus lentes, la típica frase de Ryoga "¿DONDE ESTOY?", Happosai mostrando unas fotos de su nueva colección de ropa interior, Kodachi con su foto de una nueva conquista con su equipo de gimnasia rítmica, Kuno y su nuevo boken, Nabiki en un video promocionando sus nuevas fotografías (Nabiki había hecho una carrera como paparazi, quien lo hubiera pensado no?), etc.…

Pero hubo una foto que le llamo la atención. En el fondo, se veían unos estanques con varas de bambú, detrás de ellos unas montañas. Pero en primer plano había una chica de cabello azul con un GI. Con un comentario que leía "Tanta magia que decían que tenia Jusenkyo y al final no es mas que una leyenda "

Si era la foto de Akane su amiga del Instituto, en realidad todos eran grandes amigos. El, Ryoga, Mouse, Ukyo, Kuno, Shampoo, Kodachi, Akari, Shinnosuke, Nabiki, y por su puesto, Akane.

Con la mayoría mantenía el contacto por que vivían en la misma cuidad, Nerima, pero Akane se había ido para aprender nuevas formas de combate. Algo que el había hecho de niño, gracias a su padre. Peo Akane no lo había podido hacer ya que su padre quería que primero terminara sus estudios. Cuando egreso del Instituto, tomo el primer avión a China y solo seguían en contacto por mail o Facebook, como en este caso.

Apretó el botón "Me gusta", estaba escribiendo un comentario cuando le aparece en la pantalla el mensaje de que Akane estaba conectada y lo saludaba. Obviamente dejo de escribir el comentario para chatear con akane.

"Hola pervertido"

"Que tal marimacho"

"¿No es de noche por allá? Deberías descansar, dormilón"- escribió Akane

"No tengo sueño, fea. Además solo me escribiste cuando viste que yo estaba conectado"

"jajaja… egocéntrico como siempre"-

"si lo se… soy irresistible"

"aja (sarcasmo) ¿como esta todo por allá?"

Una pausa, Ranma no era tan bueno con la computadora así que escribir no era su fuerte…

"eh... Bastante bien, supongo"

"¿en que problema te metiste ahora?"

Esa era la Akane que el recodaba, preocupándose por los demás. Lo conocía tan bien que hasta por Internet sabía que algo le pasaba. Claro que no era que se lo fuera a contar tampoco…

"nada, el viejo anda molesto porque algunos alumnos se atrasaron y no quiere que les enseñe mas"

"¿desde cuando te importa lo que tu viejo te diga? Además se que algo mas que te pasa… me podes contar no tengo a nadie a quien decírselo :("

De esta no se iba a escapar tan fácil, tal ves seria bueno una ayuda.

"Lo que pasa es que termine con Shampoo, pero ella aun no lo entiende. Hace mas de un mes que no estamos juntos y aun se aparece en mi departamento con las llaves que le di como si todavía estuviéramos juntos"- un suspiro de cansancio dejo su cuerpo. Tomo un trago largo de la cerveza en la mano.

"emm… Shampoo nunca tomo bien un no por respuesta… deberías cambiar la cerradura y dejarle dicho al portero que no la deje pasar y punto"

¡Que idiota! ¡Como no me di cuenta!

"tenes razón… ey y vos como estas con Shinnosuke?"

Ellos se pusieron de novios un tiempo antes de que terminen la escuela, yéndose juntos al viaje de entrenamiento. Esto fue un gran escándalo en el dojo Tendo, ya que Soun lloro a mares. Lo peor de todo fue que me amenazo a mí, como si yo tuviera algo que ver. Era su mejor amigo, casi como su hermano. Dijo que era algo inaudito el que viajaran solos y mas siendo novios y que yo tenia que ir con ellos para cuidar el Honor de su hijita… si no hubiera sido por mi vieja y su katana creo que Soun no la habría dejado irse jamás por miedo a que la pasara algo malo.

A mi, para nada me gustaba la idea, no se por que pero no me atraía la idea de que ella estuviera sola con Shinnosuke, algunos dijeron que estaba celoso… ¡ja! ¡Yo! ¡Celoso! Solamente me ponía nervioso el hecho de que murieran intoxicados por su comida. Claro que cuando Akane me escucho… bueno digamos que tuve una buena contusión.

"ya no estamos juntos"

Wow! Se separaron, jamás lo vi venir. Un extraño sentimiento de felicidad se hacia paso en su corazón.

"¿Qué paso?"

"tuvo que ir con su abuelo ya que estaba mal de salud y hace un tiempo que no estábamos en buenos términos… supongo que no éramos el uno para el otro"

"que mal :("

"si pero ya fue hace mas de un año, así que..."

"OK, esperame que voy a buscar otra cerveza por que se me termino"- miro su botella ahora vacía.

"trame una :)"

Se levanto de la silla y fue hacia el refrigerador tomando dos botellas de cerveza bien frías.

"tenes Cám?"

"si por que"

"préndela"

"OK"

Un tiempo después abrió su mail y allí estaba el mensaje de Akane con su Cám. encendida.

Acepto y encendió la suya. Vio a Akane sentada allí, tomo la segunda cerveza la abrió e hizo como para dársela a través de la Cám.

"¡aww… que dulce! :)" le dijo enviándole un beso a la cámara.

"de nada" dijo "lindo pijama ¿hace frió? ;)"

Ella estaba sentada con su pierna derecha sobre la silla dejando ver un pequeño casi diminuto short. Obviamente debía hacer frió en la habitación por que sus pezones se veían a través de la fina tela de su remera de tirantes. La vio mirar hacia abajo y sonrojándose. Se acomodo la remera sentadote mejor en la silla.

"degenerado" y le hizo una seña con su dedo no muy femenina…

Conversaron de todo y nada. Su vidas en los años en los que no se habían vistos. Los lugares por los que Akane había viajado, los que el conocía, las nuevas técnicas que había aprendido, etc. Ranma estaba comenzando a cansarse y aburrirse.

"bueno… me voy a la cama"

"¡espera! ¿Tenes cartas?" le dijo haciendo un puchero.

"¿para que?" levanto una ceja con curiosidad

"agarrala y conseguí algo mas fuerte que la cerveza, vamos a jugar" se levanto de un salto, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Salio de la habitación, camino hasta el living donde entre unos cajones encontró un mazo de cartas. Fue hasta la viniera y encontró una botella de sake. La tomo y fue a su habitación en donde Akane lo estaba esperando una jarra sellada con una tela.

"OK y ahora"

"¿alguna vez jugaste a la guerra?"

"si hace un montón. Pero como jugamos con la computadora"

"cada uno toma una carta y la muestra a la Cám. El que saque las mas baja, se saca una prenda o toma un trago"

Ranma estaba medio borracho por las cervezas, encima con el estomago vació. Miro la botella y miro la Cám.

"¿estas segura?"

"¿tenes miedo de perder?"

"Ranma Saotome jamás pierde"

"si claro, recuerdas esa ves cuando vino el tipo ese…como era que se llamaba… ¿el rey juego?"

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda "bueno eso no cuenta, no era un desafió"

"si claro… seguí engañándote…"

"bien vamos a jugar… a ver si podes conmigo…"

"Mejor dicho ¿vos podes conmigo?" levantando una ceja insinuante

Ranma la observo y sonrió de medio lado "por supuesto… pero yo tengo mas ropa"

Aun no se había cambiado, así que tenía su camisa china roja, pantalón negro, camiseta, medias, etc.

"si, es verdad. Aguantame un cachito"

La vio levantarse de la silla y recoger ropa del piso. Tomo un pantalón de jean, dándole la espalda se lo coloco. Lo que le dio un buen tiempo para mirar detenidamente la espalda baja de akane. ¡Era hombre después de todo! Agarro un pulóver y se lo coloco. Cuando estaba lista se sentó frente a la Cám.

"¿preparado?"

"Antes que vos"

Tomo el mazo y saco la primera carta, una jota. Ella tenía un 5. Se quito el pulóver. Akane saco un 10 y ranma un 8. Se saco la camisa china.

Ranma saco un 6 y Akane un 3. Tomo un trago de la jarra.

"que estas tomando"

"licor de Maotai, vos"

"sake"

Ella saco un rey y el un 7. Se quito una media.

El saco un 4 y ella un dos. Afuera el jean.

Ella gano la próxima dos rondas, lo que dejo a Ranma sin sus medias y camiseta.

El gano la siguiente por lo que, Akane tomo un trago largo del licor.

"¿no te vas a sacar algo?" le pregunto moviendo sus cejas seductivamente

Ella lo miro haciendo una seña con su mano "como ves no tengo mucho mas que sacarme"

Ranma saco un 9 y ella 6.

"mierda" tomo otro trago.

Ella gano la siguiente, lo que hizo que Ranma tomara un trago de sake.

Las siguientes dos rondas las gano Akane, lo que hizo que Ranma tomara dos tragos de sake. La próxima la gano nuevamente Akane y Ranma, bastante mareado, se quito el pantalón dejando ver su bóxer negro. Ella asintió en conformidad.

"que lindo"

El le dio un de esas sonrisas irresistibles que tenia. Ranma gano la próxima ronda, Akane tomo otro trago. Ya en la quinta victoria consecutiva, Akane tuvo suficiente del licor y sensualmente se quito la remera. La mandíbula abierta de Ranma golpeo el piso al ver sus pechos, sus pezones rosados apuntando fijamente hacía adelante. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Akane su mejor amiga, la chica que tenia a toda la población masculina del furinkan detrás de ella, en topless frente a el!

Ella lo miro y sonrió "¿te gustan?"

"mucho" fue la corta respuesta, corta porque su mente no podía procesar mucha información debido al alcohol y la excitación que estaba comenzando a hacer estragos con sus hormonas.

Ella gano, Ranma tomo del sake. El gano, ella tomo un trago. La tercera ves seguida que gano Ranma, Akane se levanto corrió la silla hacia atrás torpemente, debido a que lo tragos estaban haciendo efecto, le dio la espalda a la cámara mostrando sus nalgas en primer plano. Coloco sus dedos en sus shorts, sexy y lentamente fue bajándolos de sus caderas, sus nalgas y finalmente sus piernas hasta sus tobillos donde se agacho y los tomo, tirándolos en alguna lado de la habitación.

Ranma estaba hiperventilando debido al show de Strip Tes que había hecho Akane. Pero, mas que nada, al ver el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Sintió el bulto en sus pantalones crecer.

Ella se sentó "supongo que ganaste" lo miro seductoramente "bien jugado"

"lastima que estés tan lejos sino el juego seguiría, Akane"

Haciéndose la inocente akane pregunto "ah ¿si? ¿Como?"

Apareció en el monitor de Akane unos corazones, ella los miro sin entender pero cuando observo a Ranma y esa sonrisa seductora suya lo entendió…

Alejo un poco la silla mostrándole el bulto en sus pantalones, Akane abrió grandes los ojos al ver lo que había provocado. Tomando su bóxer con sus dedos, tratando de imitar lo que Akane había hecho previamente, los bajo sensualmente, en lo posible por el estado de intoxicación que se encontraba, dejando su miembro erecto al aire. Akane asombrada por su tamaño se mojo los labios inconcientemente.

"Shampoo fue una chica con suerte"

Ranma miro de arriba a abajo a akane "Shinnosuke también"

"no sabría decirte"

"eh?"

Akane frunció el ceño "nunca llegamos mas que unos besos y abrazos. Trate de todo pero decía que no era propio hacerlo sin que estuviéramos casados"

Ranma miraba la pantalla sin poder creerlo. Sabia que Shinnosuke la quería, lo que le sorprendió fue que no quisiera estar con esa hermosa, seductora, sexy mujer que estaba tan lejos de el y a la vez en la misma habitación.

"estupido"

Akane río con ganas

Ranma sonrió seductivamente "yo no te dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra"

"a si" se acerco a la cámara colocando su dedo en la boca "que harías si estuviera frente tuyo"

"primero besaría esos labios rosados que tanto remojas"

Ella tomo su dedo recorriendo su boca "¿estos?"

"si, luego iría a tu oreja y bajaría por tu cuello"

Recorrió con su dedo las partes de su cuerpo que Ranma mencionaba.

"después bajaría por tu pecho hasta el medio, los masajearía con mis manos, chuparía esos pezones"

Akane tocaba sus pechos acariciándolos como Ranma lo haría. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse debido a las sensaciones provocadas por el roce. La excitación se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

"tomaría esas largas piernas y las llenaría de besos"

Ranma se masturbaba lentamente al ver a Akane recorrer su cuerpo mientras el describía donde la acariciaría. Cuando llego a su intimidad, ella abrió sus piernas dejando ver a Ranma la suave piel de su monte de Venus y sus pliegues mojados con sus flujos. Noto lo mojada que estaba ¡deseaba poder estar allí!

"¿Ahora que?" su mano estaba en su entrada.

Le tomo un momento volver a sus pensamientos.

"abriría bien sus labios, pasaría mi legua sobre tu clítoris y suavemente lo mordería"

Ella hizo lo que el no podía, rozó su clítoris, deleitándose en las sensaciones que le producía.

"que mas"

"introduciría mi dedo"

Ella introdujo un dedo abriéndose mas y mostrándole como lo hacia.

"tal vez dos"

El segundo dedo siguió al primero. Metía y sacaba sus dedos, lo que le provocaba gemidos de placer. Ranma cada vez se masturbaba más rápido. Su mano apretó más fuerte al sentir como unas gotas salían de su miembro.

"¿lo pondrías en mi, ahora?" dijo Akane refiriéndose a su erecto pene.

Ranma apretó fuertemente sus dientes "lo metería suavemente y luego rápido"

Akane gimió al imaginarse ese gran miembro dentro de ella, mientras sus dedos aceleraban las estocadas. Pronto, ambos artistas marciales, estaban jadeando de deseo mordiendo sus labios para no gritar imaginando que era la mano, cuerpo de la otra persona lo que los llevo al clímax.

Recuperando la respiración después del orgasmo, miraron a la pantalla con rostros sonrojados y transpirados. Rápidamente tímidas sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros.

"eso fue divertido"

"si" dijo Ranma limpiando su mano en el bóxer desechado anteriormente.

"deberíamos repetirlo" vocalizo Akane arreglando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

"¿mañana a la noche?"

"trato" ella sonrió y le guiño el ojo antes de desconectarse.

Ranma acomodo su trenza detrás de el, se ve que ante los movimientos efectuados se había colocado en su pecho. Respirando profundamente pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro apago la computadora y se fue a dormir.

continuara...

* * *

><p>y?<p>

les gusto?

espero que si...

ya saben que me pueden dejar un review si es de su agrado o si nos les gusta tambien, siempre que sea desde el respeto...

bueno con respecto a mi otra historia "red de mentiras: enma" la seguire. lo que sucede es que entre las fiestas, cumpleaños de mi sobrino y cuñado, y el fallecimiento de la abuela de mi marido el 31/12 no he podido escribir...

esta historia la tenia guardada asique la publique como compensacion por la demora en mi otra historia...

bueno gente me despido

rusa-ranmayakane-zk...


	2. Vidas Distintas

**Capitulo 2**

0

0

La noche rápidamente dio su paso al día. En China, cerca de las posas encantadas, para ser más exactos en la casa del guardia, una joven mujer despertaba su día con una sonrisa en sus labios. Después de su reencuentro con su amigo, por medio del facebook, y una buena sesión de sexo casero, del que por suerte no se escucho mucho gracias a la puerta cerrada, disfruto de una buena noche de descanso. Ahora tenia que pensar hacia donde ir, no podía quedarse mas en la casa del guardia. Le había pedido que se quedara con el y su hijita Plum, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche y no era seguro que anduviera sola por ese lugar. Akane no le dio mucha importancia al asunto ya que estaba acostumbrada a pasar las noches en la intemperie. Amaba esta vida de nómada, ir a donde el viento la llevara, ser libre. Poder respirar los aires más puros de montaña y no ahogarse en el smog de las grandes ciudades. Aunque también extrañaba a su familia.

Hace tanto tiempo que no los veía. Tal vez era hora de hacerles una visita… pero primero debía conseguir dinero para el pasaje en barco. En avión era impensable…ya lo había sufrido a la ida y no quería pasar por esa experiencia nuevamente, el estar en el aire sin nada que te impida caer, solamente el pensarlo le daba escalofríos. Si bien había practica saltos bungee, no era lo mismo.

Retirando las frazadas, se levanto del futon y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Una vez limpia, se coloco sus prendas de viaje, una remera color caqui, unos shorts negros y sus amadas botas de viaje. Preparo su mochila y salio de la habitación.

En la cocina, el guía y su hija, la esperaban para desayunar. Dejo su mochila cerca de la puerta de entrada y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar. Le sirvieron un poco de arroz con pescado al que agradeció enormemente, era una comida a la que no tuvo que cazar y cocinar, y por eso estaba agradecida. Les contó de los lugares que había conocido y sus experiencias. Ellos les contaron que cerca de este lugar vivían las amazonas, ella les dijo que concia a algunas y quedaron en que Plum la llevaría allí.

Una vez terminado de desayunar, se marcharon, no sin antes agradecerle la hospitalidad al guía y a su hija, quedo en que volvería dentro de un año para curarse de su maldición.

Ahora ustedes dirán ¿Por qué esperar un año teniendo las posas al alcance de su mano? Porque necesitaba tiempo para que su cuerpo reaccionara a la maldición y a su vez porque no funcionaria de inmediato. Era un tiempo de aprendizaje y aceptacion. Después de todo su maldición no estaba tan mal…de hecho le gustaba mucho…

Una vez listas las despedidas, se marcho con Plum como guía hacia la tribu amazona…

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Parecía que el tiempo en esta parte del mundo no había pasado, era todo tan… ¿primitivo? Las casas eran simples, las mujeres hospitalarias, los niños corriendo en la calles, los hombres trabajando o enseñando, las ancianas enseñando sus costumbres… ¡Era como sacando de un libro de cuentos!

Con Plum, nos acercamos a una anciana que tendría la misma edad que la vieja Cologne. Plum me presento. Hice una reverencia como era la costumbre.

-_¿Qué es lo que queres en este pueblo?- _me pregunto mientras me observaba críticamente, supongo que pensaba que era alguna amenaza.

-_Solamente conocer a la famosa tribu amazona, de la que tanto he oído hablar- _le explique.

La anciana se sorprendió por mi respuesta -_¿Cómo es que escuchaste hablar de nosotras?- _pregunto recelosa.

-_Conozco a la anciana Ko-long, a su nieta Xian-pu y a Mut-zu. Ellos son amigos míos en Japón, Nerima mas precisamente. He estado viajando ya por varios años aprendiendo distintas técnicas de combate y me gustaría aprender de ustedes también-_ reverencie nuevamente como muestra de humildad –_S__i me lo permiten- _añadí.

La anciana me miro por varios minutos estudiándome –_Primero tengo que conocer tus habilidades- _explico –_V__en vamos a ver que tan buena eres-._

Nos guió por la aldea hasta un campo de entrenamiento donde había varias mujeres combatiendo. Se acerco a ellas diciéndoles algo al oído, tras lo cual ellas se fueron dejándonos solas.

Volviéndose a nosotras hablo –_Deja la mochila ahí y posiciónate en el centro- _hice lo que me dijo, deje la mochila con Plum quien se sentó sobre una piedra que había a modo de silla, y camine al centro del lugar –_Ahora haz algunas katas, quiero ver tus destrezas-_ exigió.

Respire profundamente concentrándome en mi ki, comencé con una kata que había estaba creando cuando pase por los templos Shaolin, donde los monjes me enseñaron lo bueno que era la meditación para controlar mi temperamento. Era una kata que enseñaba distintas técnicas, golpes altos y bajos, patadas, bloqueos con las formas del kung fu, algunas propias de mi propia escuela, algunas que les había copiado a Ranma y Ryoga, la velocidad fue aumentando con el tiempo así como mis golpes, patadas y saltos. Caí con la gracia y estilo de Kodachi, la fuerza de mi familia, la rapidez de Ranma, la agilidad de Ryoga, la violencia de Ukyo, la fineza de Shampoo. No se cuanto tiempo paso. Solo que al terminar, sentí las gotas de transpiración recorrer mi frente y el resto de mi cuerpo. Cuando abrí los ojos, el antes vació campo de entrenamiento, ahora esta lleno de espectadores.

La anciana se acerco a mi –_Tenes un buen uso de las enseñanzas que has aprendido, pude ver distintos estilos en esa kata, veo que no me mentiste- _me rodeaba al hablar –_Vi__ como tu ki rodeaba tu cuerpo ¿podes hacer algún ataque con el?- _pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-_Si, he aprendido de los monjes que viven en el Tibet-_ explique.

-_Bien, mostrame algunos de ellos- _se alejo para darme espacio.

Me concentre en mis sentimientos, mi ki se mostró de un tono bronce colocándose en mis manos formando una esfera la cual salio disparada a una gran velocidad hacia el cielo. Este era uno de los ataque mas simples, luego pasé a uno que me había costado mucho tiempo perfeccionar, dando una patada circular concentre mi ki en mi pie y lo deje salir en dirección hacia una piedra bastante grande, la cual por la fuerza quedo cortada en 5 pedazos mas pequeños. Contenta con el resultado, seguí con el último ataque que conocía. En realidad no era un ataque, mas bien era una defensa. Consistía en cegar a tu oponente dándote el tiempo necesario para terminarlo con un golpe. Comencé a aumentar mi ki de modo que rodeara mi cuerpo con su luz dorada, parecía como una llama de fuego rozando mi cuerpo, engulléndome. Con un grito potente deje salir mi ki en todas direcciones. Cuando se esfumo, caí al suelo jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Era un ataque que necesitaba mucho poder, si bien lo había perfeccionado, después de la demostración me quede sin fuerzas, y el cansancio pudo mas.

La anciana se acerco y me ofreció la mano para que pudiera levantarme, acepte y me puse de pie aunque mis piernas temblaban. –_Tenes unos ataques muy poderosos, hace tiempo que no veía algo así-_ sonrió por primera vez desde que la conocí.

Sonreí agradecida por sus palabras –_Gracias-_

Me llevo en donde estaba Plum, quien tenia una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro, me senté a su lado tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

La anciana se acerco a nosotras, luego de hablar con otras ancianas que habían venido a ver mi presentación. –_Hemos visto tu desempeño y decidido que te puedes quedar, si así lo deseas- _

No podía hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír –_Muchísimas gracias- _me levante y reverencie.

-_Veo que aprendiste mucho de los monjes, ahora ¿sabes manejar armas?- _me pregunto.

Negué con la cabeza –_No, nunca he entrenado con armas, aunque hice un poco de kempo en la escuela, pero eso es todo- _

Se tomo la barbilla pensando –_Bien, eso es lo que te ensañaremos nosotras, el dominio de armas- _me comunico-_ Por cierto, mi nombre es Lian-xi y te vas a quedar en mi hogar, vamos así te podes bañar y comer algo- _

Tome la mochila y la seguí. Llegamos a su casa en donde me despedí de Plum, recordándole que en un año la vería. Acomode mis cosas en la habitación que Lian-xi me dijo. Tome mi celular y le mande un msj a Ranma. No podía conectarme con el esta noche. Aquí no saben lo que es una computadora, mucho menos WI FI. "Espero que este sigua siendo su numero" pensé resignada. No se cuanto tiempo estaré aquí, aunque sea debería escribirle una carta para explicarle la situación y que no pensara que no lo quería ver más. ¡Eso era le escribiría y tantearía las aguas!

"No se por que me hago tanto problema, después de todo solo somos amigos, no tengo por que darle explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Pero igual le voy a escribir para que sepa porque no me puedo conectar. Solamente para que se quede tranquilo, ¡si eso es! Solamente para eso… creo".

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

En Japón, cierto muchacho de cabello trenzado despertaba de un lindo sueño húmedo. Con un gruñido descarto sus sabanas, enojado consigo mismo porque no había evitado correrse. Quien lo culparía después de conocer el sueño que tuvo. Soñar que hacia el amor con su mejor amiga, que había vuelto de su viaje para quedarse con el por que lo amaba locamente… ¿de donde carajo salio ese sueño? ¿Y esos pensamientos?

Anoche había sido una experiencia sumamente excitante, nunca se le había cruzado por su mente que Akane, su amiga de la infancia, seria tan zorra. Con su carita de nena inocente que no mata ni una mosca. Bueno las apariencias engañan. Pero que Akane fuera tan desinhibida con el sexo… bueno era difícil de imaginar, con sus peleas matutinas con casi todo el instituto al grito "Odio a los hombres".

Camino hacia el baño, dispuesto a ducharse con agua bien fría para bajar el calenton. Recordar que Akane le dijo que lo repetirían esta noche, no ayudaba para nada.

Tomo un desayuno completo. Llamo al cerrajero para que fuera a cambiar la cerradura de su departamento quedando que pasaría por su local para dejarle las llaves del mismo. Llego a la portería y dejo avisado que si veía a Shampoo entrar lo llamara de inmediato, porque tenia prohibida la entrada a su departamento, el portero asintió extrañado, pero dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes.

Se marcho como todas las mañanas al dojo que tenia con su padre. Arranco su auto y acelero.

En unos pocos minutos llego a su trabajo, era adicto a los fierros, otra pasion que compartía con Akane.

Varios alumnos lo estaban esperando así como su padre, los saludo y se fue al vestuario a colocarse su GI. Su padre lo encontró saliendo.

-_Ranma estos son los que no pagaron la cuota del mes pasado- _le dijo mientras le daba una serie de carpetas que contenían los nombres de sus alumnos.

Ranma miro las carpetas y se las devolvió, sin detenerse a leer los nombres –_ ¿Y?- _pregunto

Genma enojado por la respuesta desinteresada de su hijo le propino un golpe en la cabeza –_ ¡Pendejo desagradecido! Después de todo lo que pase para que tengamos este dojo y ¡ahora no te importa si te pagan por tus clases! ¿Que comeremos sin dinero?- _le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos al soñarse con un plato vacío en la mesa.

Ranma que había despertado con un buen humor en la mañana, se enfureció por lo dicho por su padre –_Te recuerdo Viejo, que este dojo ¡lo pague yo! ¡Con mi plata! Vos lo único que tuviste que hacer fue ¡firmar un papel! ¿Tanto trabajo es agarrar una lapicera y escribir tu nombre?- _respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse porque sabia que si seguían así terminarían peleándose y no tenia ganas de hacerlo frente a los estudiantes, aunque un par de golpes aliviaría su ansiedad por lo que le esperaba esta noche. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza de los pensamientos triple x que empezaban a formase en su cerebro. –_Por la comida, no te preocupes. Mama siempre te cocina lo que queres, sino ¡no tendrías esa panza de glotón!-_ se burlo dejando a un Genma bastante enojado.

– _¡No estoy gordo! ¡Es panza de cerveza!- _grito su padre

_-¡Seeeee! Claro!- _le hablo de espaldas saludándolo con un gesto de su dedo del medio.

Genma se marcho quejándose que aun le dolía la muñeca de tantos papeles que tuvo que firmar.

Ranma siguió caminando haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de su padre. Abrió las puertas espejadas y camino hacia el centro. Los alumnos hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron con el calentamiento, luego siguieron con unas katas y finalmente un combate dividido en niveles. Al finalizar, saludaron al sensei.

Ranma les hablo antes de que se fueran a los vestuarios. –_Aquellos que se atrasaron con el mes por favor traten de actualizar su situación- _Varios alumnos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados por lo que Ranma prosiguió –_les estoy avisando, se que se hace difícil el pagar la cuota y que cada uno tiene responsabilidades en su hogar, es por eso que les estoy hablando y no impidiéndoles la entrada a menos que paguen- _"como el idiota de mi viejo quería" pensó –_ Nos vemos mañana- _despidió a la clase.

Algunos se quedaron pensando en como traerían el dinero y otros se fueron al vestuario para quitarse el sudor.

Uno de los que se había atrasado se acerco al sensei –_Sensei-_ llamo.

Ranma estaba de espaldas alcanzando una toalla para limpiarse de la frente la transpiración cuando escuchó que lo llamaban –_Si, Hiroshi- _se acerco a su amigo del instituto.

-_Eh…este… yo…yo no voy a poder pagarte este mes –_ con algo de nerviosismo le aclaró a su amigo –_veras Yuca tuvo unas complicaciones en el trabajo y-_

Ranma no dejo continuar a su amigo –_No te preocupes Hiroshi, ya te dije que a vos no iba a cobrar, además Yuca no creería que estas en el dojo entrenando sino mirando a las chicas hacerlo- _le sonrió recordando la escena que le había hecho cuando se entero que iba a ejercitarse, entrando hecha una furia por los celos gritando al que se le cruzase.

Hiroshi también rió al recordar ese momento –_Igual Ranma no me gusta no pagarte-_

_-No te preocupes- _le dijo Ranma –_para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?- _le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Hiroshi se tomo el brazo golpeado con algo de dolor, ¡pegaba fuerte el desgraciado!- _Hablando de amistad, porque esa sonrisa eh? ¿Alguna chica nueva?- _inquirió levantado una ceja.

Ranma se atraganto con al agua que estaba tragando –_Se podría decir que si aunque ya la conocía- _le contesto cuando dejo de toser.

Hiroshi se olvido de la incomodad anterior totalmente intrigado en conocer la identidad de esa chica que logro que su amigo sonriera como tonto -_¿La conozco?-_

Ranma no estaba seguro de contarle, pero era su amigo y a alguien le tenia que contar –_Si, íbamos juntos al instituto- _comento enigmático.

-_Dejate de joder y decime quien es, éramos muchos en el instituto- _enojado increpo Hiroshi

_-Akane-_ contesto

_-Akane… ¿AKANE TENDO?- _grito Hiroshi cuando cayo en cuenta de quien estaban hablando.

-_La misma-_ aseveró ranma.

Hiroshi no podía creerlo, su amor de la secundaria había logrado que Ranma se enamorara. Aunque era pronto para eso, pero sabia que su amigo lo estaba de ella desde que la conoció aunque lo negara fingiendo que era solamente su amigo. –_¿No era que ella estaba de viaje?-_

Ranma se sentó en la suela y le dijo que se sentara porque era larga la historia. Le contó que se habían reencontrado gracias al facebook y lo que habían hablado, si bien omitió ciertos detalles que hicieron que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

-_Y__… ¿quedaron de nuevo en chatear esta noche?- _le pregunto tratando de entender la noticia.

-_Si, eso me dijo-_ "y no sabes como estoy contando las horas para que sea de noche" agrego mentalmente.

"Parezco un idiota enamorado… pero no puedo negarlo mas…

¿¡QUE? ¿Enamorado? ¿YO? ¿Y de Akane? ¿Quien podría enamorase de esa marimacho, con esa fuerza de gorila, pechos planos… lo que daría por tenerlos en mis manos y…

Sip, definitivamente me enamore… pero ¿cuando? ¿Cuando la vi por primera vez enfrentándose a la horda de pelotudos peleando por una cita con ella?, cuando me sonrió?, cuando me golpeo después de que la insulte?, cuando la conocí realmente?, cuando supe que amaba las artes marciales igual o, mas, que yo? cuando se puso de novia con el imbecil de Shinnosuke? cuando se marcho y no podía hacer otra cosa mas que soñar con ella? cuando hacia el amor con Shampoo y su rostro se cruzaba por mi mente? cuando la veía en mis recuerdos?, cuando hable ayer con ella?

La verdad no me importa cuando, lo que importa es que la amo… ahora la gran pregunta es ¿Cómo mierda se lo digo si esta a mil Km. de distancia?"

Alguien lo estaba sacudiendo, volviendo de su torbellino mental aclaro la vista enfocándose en la persona que tenía enfrente –_uh... Perdoname Hiroshi me perdí…¿que me decías?-_

_-Me di cuenta- _rió –_Te decía que me tengo que ir… pero mañana me cuentas que es lo que paso… nos vemos!- _le dijo mientras se levantaba para irse.

-_Nos vemos- _saludo un turbado y emocionado Ranma. Se levanto y fue hacia su oficina donde le esperaba un montón de papeles que llenar.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>HOLA! COMO ESTAN?<p>

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, SE QUE TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR PERO TENGO OTRAS HISTORIAS TAMBIEN.

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A:

**Percy: **me alegro que ta haya gustado... espero que este capitulo tambien...

**Usagi13chiba: **hola amiga gracias por tus saludos, me alegra que te haya gustado. que deshinibidos no? la verdad no queria que todo fuera sexo, por eso este capitulo muestra las distintas vidan que llevan cada uno. espero que te guste..

**Pame-Chan: **te entiendo totalmente, por fin algo del siglo 21! me alegra que te haya gustado y espero tu comentario...

bueno los dejo y espero recibir algun review ¿?

rusa-ranmayakane-zk...


	3. Feliz Navidad

**Capitulo 3**

Ranma estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo la contaduría del lugar pero la verdad no entendía nada.

-_Será mejor que llame a Nabiki- _hablo para el acariciándose la cien.

Si bien la hija de Tendo tenía una carrera como paparazzi era muy buena con los números, más de una vez lo encontró en una posición vergonzosa y se apresuro a chantajearlo, quitándole todo el dinero que tenia consigo.

La llamo por teléfono y quedaron en que se verían dentro de una hora. Estaba leyendo unos mails de conocidos en el extranjero cuando su celular sonó. El ruidito "tienes un mensaje, tienes un mensaje, TIENES UN MENSAJE!" lo ponía de los pelos. Miro la pantalla era un numero que no conocía, la intriga pudo mas y lo abrió.

"**Hola Ranma spro q st siga siendo t numero ;) si n es pueden djar d leerlo! Soy Akane, t quería avisar q n me voy a podr conectar sta noche como habíamos qdado xq stoy en 1 zona de china en la q n hay Internet. N conocen la tecnología -_-… bueno t keria avisar para q n penses q n queria verte. Un bs dnd + t guste y pronto t va a llegar 1 carta en la q t explico todo :)"**

Ranma suspiro con desgana. Todos sus planes para esta noche se habían cancelado… la gran calentura que tenia no la iba a bajar con su mejor amiga… bueno ya fue… no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo esperar a que la carta llegara…

Igual le respondió el msj.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Akane se levantaba temprano gracias a que Lian-xi quería empezar antes del amanecer. El sueño era mucho pero pronto se le fue cuando la anciana amazona la comenzó a atacar en el entrenamiento. Varios minutos después Akane estaba en el suelo bastante mal trecha por los golpes recibidos. La anciana no se contenía y más de mil años de sabiduría china se notaban en sus golpes. Si bien le había podido conectar algún que otro puñetazo no era nada en comparación con los que había recibido.

La anciana la llevo a una piedra en la que se hallaban cuatro distintos tipos de armas: el sable curvo (Tao), el palo largo (Kun), la espada recta (Jien) y la lanza (Chiang).

La anciana tomo asiento y comienzo con la explicación de los distintos orígenes de las armas y su uso en las guerras, cosa que Akane presto atención pero no mucha. Eso no era lo que le interesaba. Una vez terminada la explicación la anciana tomo el palo largo (Kun) y le demostró los movimientos básicos. Akane la imito y así siguieron por el resto del día.

Llegando la noche, una exhausta Akane y una semi sonriente Lian-xi llegaron a su hogar para cenar, luego de un baño y lo tan deseado por la alumna, una buena noche de descanso.

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y en lo que se quiso dar cuenta estaba de vuelta en Japón. Salía del aeropuerto y respiraba profundamente el aire de cuidad.

-_Por fin en casa- _exclamo sonriente.

El viaje la había cansado, no quería caminar esta su casa así que reviso en su billetera cuanto dinero tenía y su sonrisa se agrando al saber que era lo justo para tomar un taxi hasta el Dojo.

El camino se le hizo interminable, más que el viaje en avión. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente cubriendo las calles de ese blanco tan hermoso casi irreal. Seguramente su familia tendría una gran fiesta como era su costumbre en Navidad. Aun recordaba la ultima Navidad que paso con su familia. Kasumi había querido hacer una gran celebración e invito a todos sus conocidos y amigos. Claro que no la dejaron cocinar… la mantuvieron lo mas alejada de la cocina pidiéndole que decorara el árbol. No quedo hermoso, bueno ni siquiera algo pasable…la verdad que la decoración no era su fuerte. Ranma se burlo lo que le propino quedar casi ahorcado con los adornos del árbol…

¡Que lindos recuerdos! Luego del éxito que tuvo la fiesta quedaron en que la harían cada año.

Llego a su destino y le dio su dinero al taxista quien le deseo una feliz navidad cosa que ella acepto y le deseo lo mismo.

Se sentía bastante nerviosa por el reencuentro con su familia. Había llegado unas horas antes de lo planeado gracias que en el vuelo hubo viento de cola. Ahora a golpear la puerta. Pero antes de hacerlo, pensó que seria mejor sorprenderlos a todos. Así que se devolvió por sus pasos y camino unas cuadras hasta un café, que sorprendentemente aun estaba abierto.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y ordeno un te. Algo que le vino bien para calentar el cuerpo. Tomo su celular y llamo a su casa.

-_Residencia Tendo- _contesto Kasumi

-_Hola… Kasumi… soy Akane…-_

-_¡Akane!-_ grito Kasumi, llamando la atención de quienes estaban allí, varias voces se escuchaban alegres -_¿Cómo estas? ¿En donde estas? ¿Venís a pasar las fiestas en casa?- _pregunto rápido Kasumi antes de que su padre le quitara el aparato

-_¡Mi bebeeeee…! ¿Venís a casa?-_ inquirió Soun algo alegre por el sake

-_¡Hermanita! ¿Dónde mierda estas? Me dijiste que ibas a estar aca y no me digas que la tormenta no dejo partir el avión, por que esa es una reverenda mentira y lo sabes… así que dime en donde carajo estas o voy y te traigo a patadas… ¿entendiste?- _si, esa era Nabiki, no había duda…

"Mierda… Nabiki me cago la mentira… ¿y ahora que le digo?... mmmm ya se!" –_Nabiki, todavía estoy en el avión llamaba para avisarles que esta retrazado el viaje pero voy en camino… decile a papa que no se tome todo el sake y que me deje un poco…- _bien no era la mentira que quería pero tenia que funcionar…

-_Mmmm…OK le digo pero mas te vale que estés aca antes de las doce o voy a buscarte con el jet de Kuno, ¿esta claro?...- _

-_Eh… si por supuesto… ey… y… ¿quien mas va a ir?-_

_-¿A quien queres ver?- _

-_¡Nabiki que te parió! Quiero saber si va a ser como todos los años para cambiarme o si solo va a ser la familia-_

_-Seee… claro… están TODOS invitados y Ranma también, que últimamente anda loco por vos… ¿Qué si sabemos algo? ¿Qué en donde esta? ¿Qué si ya venís? ¿Qué si tenes novio? etc. etc. etc. etc.… la verdad un embole, siempre con el mismo cuento…-_

_-Jaja OK te dejo porque se me va la señal…-_

_-Akane la concha de tu madre, no me cortes-_

_-Chau Nabiki-_ y corto la llamada.

Se río ante las palabras de Nabiki, siempre sabía como incomodarla, por eso colgó antes de hablar de más.

La verdad que estos meses desde esa primera vez, gracias al facebook, que "estuvo" con Ranma se repitieron varias mas… y cada una mejor que la anterior.

Pero casi todas fueron en la cuidad portuaria, allí había conseguido hospedarse en un hostel con Internet y, gracias a eso, pudo seguir en contacto con los demás. Había conseguido el dinero en unas picadas y apostando lo único que tenia en el bolsillo consiguió el dinero para costearse la vuelta a casa.

Si bien las "charlas" con Ranma no era solo sexo, hablaban y recordaban sus días en el instituto y se comentaban lo que les sucedía durante la jornada. Se habían reencontrado como amigos y, tal vez, algo más.

Estaba ansiosa, si. Se fijo en su ropa, un jean negro con unas botas altas de igual color, un suéter con cuello alto rojo y una chaqueta de cuero negra. "Supongo que estará bien", se dijo.

Tomo el te y vio su reloj, las 20:30 hs. Para hora ya los demás habrían llegado y estarían por comer. Su celular comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Nabiki que decía: **ranma yego, stan to2 dnd stas?" **

Era la hora. Dejo el dinero en la mesa y fue para el dojo.

Camino lentamente por las vacías calles, seguramente todos estarían en sus hogares festejando con sus familias.

En el portón que conducía a su casa se escuchaban las risas de sus conocidos. Con fuerza abrió las puertas, solo un poco ya que estas rechinaban, pero igual no creía que alguien la escuchara con la música tan fuerte.

Fue hasta su casa, cubriéndose con las sombras para dejar las maletas. Subió a su habitación sigilosamente. Abrió la puerta y todo estaba igual que cuando lo dejo.

Dejo las maletas sobre el escritorio, unas fuertes manos la tomaron por detrás, una por la cintura y otra tapándole la boca, impidiéndole hablar.

-_Sabia que estarías aca- _susurro una voz ronca en su oído.

Ella quiso hablar pero claro, con una mano tapándole la boca no pudo –_Nop, no vas a hablar solo quiero que mires para arriba- _

Ella lo hizo, segura de quien le hablaba era quien ella suponía. Sus ojos se abrieron y una semisonrisa se formo en su rostro. Sobre ellos había una ramito de muérdago, y ya saben lo que dicen sobre el.

El hombre detrás la giro para que lo viera y, a su vez, soltó su rostro –_Bienvenida a casa, Akane- _

Esos hermosos e intensos ojos azules la miraban con una felicidad difícil de ignorar –_Gracias, Ranma- _rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y lo beso. Un beso cargado de ese amor que se profesaron sin saberlo cuando eran adolescentes y que, ahora ya un poquito más maduros lo admitían. Sus labios se rozaban tan dulcemente que parecía que se hablaran con ese gesto. Pronto el beso se volvió apasionado. Sus lenguas danzaban dominándose y sin dejar espacio en la boca del otro sin conocer.

Las manos de Ranma en su cintura la atraían mas a el y ella jugaba con su trenza acercando su rostro lo mas posible, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, el beso acabo, dejándolos respirando agitados y sus labios enrojecidos.

-_Te extrañe Ranma- _dijo suavemente

-_Y yo a ti Akane- _respondió el.

Se volvieron a fundir en un beso, que cada vez subía la intensidad. Y es que estos dos artistas marciales, con tantos mensajes y recuerdos de sus conversaciones los meses anteriores lo único que querían eran probarlo en vivo y en directo.

Akane le mordió suavemente el labio inferior cando las manos de Ranma trataban de meterse por dentro su pulóver.

-_No... Sigas… nos… perderemos… la… fiesta…-_ pronuncio Akane entre suspiros por las caricias recibas por la boca de Ranma en su cuello.

-_No…Me…Importa… -_ hablo entre besos Ranma.

Akane se alejo un poco de el, lo que provoco que ranma se enojara un poco –_Ya tendremos tiempo para esto, además quiero ver a mi familia –_ le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Derrotado Ranma asintió- _Esta bien, pero ni bien termine la fiesta te venís conmigo a mi departamento- _declaro. No dejándola responder, la tomo de la mano y se fueron al Dojo donde se realizaba la fiesta.

Ranma tomo un micrófono y se lo dio a Akane, esta lo miraba sin entender –_No te escucharan, la música esta muy fuerte y además tengo una idea. Yo voy a ir y pondré una pista, tu entraras cantando ¿te parece?- _le pregunto

Ella hace mucho que no cantaba pero igual le gusto la idea –_Esta bien-._ Ranma le acerco una mascara la cual cubría la mitad superior de su rostro, ella se la despidieron con un beso y el entro mientras akane se escondía detrás del escenario entrando por la puerta trasera. (Supongamos que tiene una).

Escucho a Ranma golpear el micrófono un poco para llamar la atención de los presentes y, a su vez, como la música era bajada.

-_Su atención por favor, quiero que escuchen bien a la persona que va a deleitarnos con su voz esta noche-_ miro a cada uno de los que se encontraban allí, algunos comiendo, otros bebiendo pero todos atentos a sus palabras. –_Esta persona es muy especial para todos nosotros ya que hace mucho que no la vemos y hoy estará acá con nosotros. Sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo a ¡La Cantante Enmascarada!-_ grito anunciando a la mujer que estaba detrás del telón.

Nabiki lo ayudo a abrir la cortina creando expectativa en los presentes. Las luces de los reflectores alumbraron a la mujer a la vez que una suave melodía se comenzó a escuchar.

Akane tomo aire y empezó a cantar.

**So this is Christmas /Ya es Navidad,**

**And what have you done?/ y ¿qué has hecho?**

**Another year over/ otro año se acaba**

**And a new one just begun/ y uno nuevo va a empezar.**

**And so this is Christmas / Y ya es Navidad,**

**I hope you have fun/ espero que te diviertas,**

**The near and the dear one/ el que está cerca y el querido,**

**The old and the young/ el viejo y el joven.**

Camino unos pasos para poder bajar por los escalones y caminar entre las personas.**  
><strong>

**A very merry Christmas / Y unas muy muy Felices Navidades**

**And a happy new year / y un feliz Año Nuevo,**

**Let's hope it's a good one/ dar esperanza es bueno,**

**Without any fear / sin ningún miedo.**

Rodeaba las mesas y algunas personas que conocían la canción le hacían los coros, los que no aplaudían al ritmo de la melodía, los más osados prendieron los encendedores o, en su defecto, mostraban sus celulares.

**And, so this is Christmas / Y ya es Navidad,**

**For weak and for strong/ para los débiles y los fuertes,**

**For rich and the poor ones/ para los ricos y los pobres,**

**The world is so wrong/ es mundo está tan mal repartido.**

**And so happy Christmas / Y unas Felices Navidades,**

**For black and for white/ al negro y al blanco,**

**For yellow and red ones/ al amarillo y los cobrizos,**

**Let's stop all the fight/ que se paren todas las luchas**

Llego a la mesa principal donde se encontraba su familia y amigos más cercanos, así como Ranma. Todos sonrientes y cantando. Se quedo allí cantando mirándoles a través de su mascara.**  
><strong>

**A very merry Christmas / Y unas muy muy Felices Navidades**

**And a happy new year / y un feliz Año Nuevo,**

**Let's hope it's a good one/ dar esperanza es bueno,**

**Without any fear / sin ningún miedo.**

**So this is Christmas / Ya es Navidad,**

**And what have you done?/ y ¿qué has hecho?**

**Another year over/ otro año se acaba**

**And a new one just begun/ y uno nuevo va a empezar.**

**And so this is Christmas / Y ya es Navidad,**

**I hope you have fun/ espero que te diviertas,**

**The near and the dear one/ el que está cerca y el querido,**

**The old and the young/ el viejo y el joven.**

El coro la seguía mientras ella subió de nuevo al escenario, allí se colocaron detrás de ella con sus manos en el aire moviéndolas de aquí para allá.

**A very merry Christmas / Y unas muy muy Felices Navidades**

**And a happy new year / y un feliz Año Nuevo,**

**Let's hope it's a good one/ dar esperanza es bueno,**

**Without any fear / sin ningún miedo.**

**So this is Christmas /Ya es Navidad,**

**And what have you done?/ y ¿qué has hecho?**

**Another year over/ otro año se acaba**

**And a new one just begun/ y uno nuevo va a empezar.**

Las luces se apagaron y quedaron solamente como iluminación los encendedores y los celulares. La audiencia aplaudió y silbó a la cantante enmascarada.

Kasumi se acerco y encendió las luces para que pudiera seguir la celebración. Allí en el escenario se encontraba Akane quien, al ver la luces encendidas, se quito las mascara. Cuando su familia la vio, prácticamente tiraron la mesa con la comida, todo por llegar a ella y abrazarla, lo que provoco que con la comida desparramada por el suelo y la mesa patas para arriba sumado a eso el efecto del alcohol, varios, por no decir casi todos, se tropezaron entre ellos y cayeron unos arriba de los otros. Ella era la que tenia la mejor visión del espectáculo desde la altura se veían como piernas y cuerpos eran enterrados uno sobre los otros, los que se levantaban se resbalaban con la comida y volvían a caer.

Akane estaba feliz, pero no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, ante las locuras de su familia. Bajo del escenario con cuidado de no caerse pero todo fue en vano cuando alguien grito- _¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!-_ y de allí en adelante fue una guerra campal.

La alegría los embargaba, los saludos y formalidades olvidados, en una simple guerra de comida.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>HOLA! TANTO TIEMPO! MIL PERDONES POR EL RETRAZO PERO TENIA VARIAS COSAS QUE ESCRIBIR, AHORA YA ESTOY MAS TRANQUILA PUDE TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO.<p>

BUENO QUERIA CONTARLES QUE VARIOS ME PREGUNTARON SOBRE LA HISTORIA. ESTA HISTORIA ES LA NORMAL DEL MUNDO DE RANMA SOLO QUE SIN LOS COMPROMISOS A BODAS FUTURAS, YO CREO QUE SIN ESTOS TODOS SERIAN MUY BUENOS AMIGOS. ESO ES LO QUE QUERIA ACLARAR ANTES PARA QUE SE ENTIENDA PERO ME OLVIDE :) JEJE PERDON!

BUENO MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW:** PERCY, USAGI13CHIBA, PAME-CHAN, PATYAKANE, BUBU30, CJS Y ALIX...**

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... AH ME OLVIDABA LA CANCION ES ES DE JOHN LENNON PERO ES LA VERSION DE CELINE DION. QUERIA UNA CANCION CON SENTIMIENTOS, NO LAS TIPICAS CANCIONES DE SIEMPRE. BUSCANDO ENCONTRE ESTA Y ME ENCANTO...

BUENO NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO

RUSA-RANMAYAKANE-ZK...


End file.
